Secret Bet Love
by Fake Maknae
Summary: Minseok menantang Luhan dan Sehun untuk mengikuti sebuah taruhan.Tanpa menyadari bahwa Luhan dan Sehun juga melakukan sebuah taruhan rahasia yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. (XiuHan/LuMin and HunMin couple)


**Title : Secret Bet Love**

**Author : Fake Maknae**

**Genre : Yaoi,Comedy(garing),Plot bunny,**

**Length : untuk sementara Cuma 1Shot**

**Rated : ?**

**Don't like?So don't read and don't bash! DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading! (^o^)**

* * *

Minseok seharusnya bangga memiliki tubuh yang mungil.

Setidaknya itu menurut Luhan dan Sehun.

Bagi mereka, 'keistimewaan' Minseok yang satu itu bisa menolong di saat-saat genting.

Perlu bukti?

Contohnya,ketika mereka bangun terlambat dan harus berebut tempat duduk di dalam bus saat berangkat ke sekolah.

Dengan tubuh yang mungil,Minseok hanya perlu dipangku oleh salah satu dari mereka yang kalah dalam permainan gunting batu kertas.

Anggapan yang konyol bagi Minseok,

...tapi jawaban yang sangat bijak untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Kalau boleh jujur,sebenarnya ada banyak alasan yang membuat Minseok berani mengatakan bahwa tubuh mungilnya ini membawa dampak buruk bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. *poor*

"Dia menolak Dasom!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kemarin Dasom sampai menangis karena tidak diterima."

Minseok menajamkan pendengaran.

Setelah yakin dengan apa yang tengah diperbincangkan oleh beberapa teman kelasnya,ia kemudian melemparkan deathglare ke arah Luhan yang tampak santai mendengarkan musik dengan earphone yang ada di telinganya.

"Apa?"

Minseok tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan kode pada pemuda kurus itu.

"Kau ingin bolos lagi?"

Kali ini tidak ada respon dan akhirnya Luhan harus mengikuti Minseok yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ke luar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Minseok dan Luhan sekarang.

Berada jauh dari kelas,di gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang sekolah yang tidak terpakai lagi.

Tempat yang sering dijadikan markas rahasia –katakan saja seperti itu- oleh kedua siswa kelas 3B ini beserta seorang teman mereka yang lain.

"Jadi,tuan Xi yang terhormat,"Minseok membuka pembicaraan,"Apa benar kalau kemarin kau baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis?"

Luhan mengangguk,"Ya."

"Dan kau menolaknya?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Ya,ya, dan ya! Hari ini kau aneh,Minseok!"

'Bbrraakk...'

Luhan terlonjak.

Tiba-tiba Minseok memukul sebuah meja cokelat usang yang ada di depan mereka.

Seolah-olah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.

Bahkan posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sidang.

Eum...kasus penipuan,mungkin?

Mengingat wajah Luhan yang terkadang terlihat lebih cocok disebut cantik daripada tampan.

Itu pula yang sering kali membuat setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya salah paham dan mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis.

_Jika Luhan menggunakan wig._

_Dan ia memang pernah melakukan itu saat kalah dari Minseok dalam pertandingan sepak bola._

"Kau yang aneh!"

"Yakkhh!Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung,hah?Berhentilah berteriak!"

Minseok mengernyit.

Mungkin Luhan tidak sadar kalau suaranya justru jauh lebih keras.

"Kenapa kau menolak Dasom?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi kan kau bisa belajar."

"Belajar?Untuk apa?Kita tidak sedang menghadapi ujian,kan?"

"Luhan,aku serius!"

Pemuda bermata rusa itu menghela nafas,"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, eoh?"

"Jangan bercanda!Aku yakin,kau pasti sudah mengerti maksudku,kan?"

Luhan hanya menatap Minseok malas.

Dia tau ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Kau begitu cepat terpengaruh oleh omongan orang lain."

"Tapi itu penting!Aku sudah tidak tahan saat mereka membicarakan kita bertiga. Kau,aku, dan Sehun."

"Apa salahnya?Mungkin karena mereka mengagumi kita."

"Mengagumi kau bilang?Mereka menuduh kita bertiga gay,bodoh!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dasom ,kan?"

Minseok serasa ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mencekik Luhan saat itu juga.

"Kalau kau berpacaran dengan Dasom,gosip murahan itu akan terpatahkan saat ini juga!"

"Ingin menjadikanku tumbal,begitu?"

"Ck,itu jalan satu-satunya."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa mencari salah satu gadis di sekolah ini dan menyatakan perasaanmu. Gampang,kan?"

Hening.

Lalu detik berikutnya Luhan menyesali ucapannya sendiri.

Mendapati aura kemarahan dari iris cokelat Minseok membuatnya sadar telah melakukan kesalahan.

Seharusnya otak Luhan bisa bekerja dengan baik untuk mengingat bahwa temannya yang satu ini tidak begitu baik dalam hal percintaan.

Bukti paling sederhananya,Minseok selalu ditolak oleh setiap gadis yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta darinya.

Alasannya,ya itu tadi.

Minseok terlalu mungil sebagai laki-laki dan dianggap tidak bisa melindungi pasangannya nanti.

Itu mungkin cukup masuk akal.

Tapi ada beberapa alasan yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh Minseok.

"_Kau lebih cantik dariku,Minseok..."_

_"Memilik pacar sepertimu sama saja dengan berpacaran dengan sejenis."_

Sebuah kalimat penolakan yang akan selalu berbekas dalam sel kelabu Minseok.

Sial!

Minseok merasa imagenya sebagai yang terkuat –di antara Luhan dan Sehun- langsung hancur seketika karena terus disamakan dengan yeoja.

"Maaf.."

Luhan tersenyum lebar bagaikan malaikat maut di mata Minseok.

"Salah satu di antara kita harus segera menemukan pasangan."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan anggapan mereka."

Ya,Minseok jengah.

Bahkan muak mendengarkan kisah cinta rumit yang dibuat oleh teman-teman satu sekolah mereka.

Rumor yang tersebar,ia menjadi rebutan antara Luhan dan Sehun.

Kedua sahabat karibnya yang selalu menempel seperti permen karet menjijikkan ke mana pun ia pergi.

Bukan hanya itu,kalau pun Minseok gay,

...kenapa harus Luhan dan Sehun?

Mereka tampan.

Mereka juga menawan.

Terlalu sempurna.

Itu anggapan dari orang yang hanya menilai mereka dari luar.

Tidak seperti Minseok yang sangat mengenali kedua orang itu.

Bagi Minseok,Luhan dan Sehun tidak ubahnya seperti anak berumur 4 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh remaja.

Mereka jorok.

Luhan manja.

Sehun cengeng.

Minseok lebih suka menyebut keduanya sebagai makhluk idiot daripada manusia normal.

"Bicara sekali lagi atau ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu melihat matahari!"

Ugghh,..ancaman Minseok sungguh menakutkan.

Dan Luhan yang memang seorang drama king dengan dramatisnya memasang raut wajah memelas.

Bibirnya bergetar.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Bukan karena takut,tapi karena ia sedang menahan hasrat bergejolak,

yang tidak tertahankan

...untuk segera ke kamar kecil.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi?Aku tidak tahan lagi,Minseok."

Benar,namja berpipi bakpao itu sudah menahannya dari tadi.

"Tidak bisa!Kita harus menyelamatkan harga diri kita yang sudah berani diinjak-injak oleh mereka."

"Kau berlebihan!"

"Dan kau tidak punya harga diri!Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersikap santai seperti ini sementara-"

"Minseok hyung,Luhan hyung!"

Suara teriakan itu segera menginterupsi keduanya.

Minseok mengernyit menatap sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang langsung menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah.

"Siswa teladan mana yang baru datang sekolah setelah jam 7 lewat?Cih,memalukan!"

Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpat tanpa perduli jika sosok ini bisa kehabisan nafas kapan saja.

"Aku mencari kalian dari tadi."

"Ck,di mana sopan santunmu?Panggil kami sunbae saat di sekolah!"

Lagi,Luhan melayangkan satu protesan yang sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Sehun.

"Hyung,aku lapar."

Dengan setengah merajuk,Sehun menatap penuh harap ke arah Minseok.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menjadi donator untuk mentraktir seseorang."

"Aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah?"

Mata Minseok langsung berbinar-binar.

Tapi dengan segera kembali berubah menjadi murung.

"Sayangnya aku sedang diet."

"Apa diet?Mengurangi porsi makanmu?"Luhan menyela.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hyung,kau sudah cukup kurus setelah tidak makan nasi selama beberapa minggu. Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Ck,lupakan tentang itu!Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Apa ini tentang Luhan hyung yang menolak Dasom?"

Minseok langsung menatap Sehun serius,"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Hampir semua siswa di kelasku bilang,Luhan sunbae baru saja menolak cinta salah satu siswi kelas 3A."

"Lalu?Apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan?"

Minseok tampak penasaran,sedangkan Luhan terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Hyung,berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah setelahnya."

"Katakan,Oh Sehun!"

"Mereka bilang…"

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang…ternyata dugaan mereka selama ini benar."

"..."

"Tentang kau dan Luhan hyung yang-"

"Betul,kan! Apa ku bilang,Xi Luhan! Seharusnya kau menerima Dasom,bukan malah menolaknya!"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya,"Aku rasa ucapanmu itu lebih tepat ditujukan untuk adik kurang ajar kita yang satu ini."

Minseok lagi-lagi mengernyit,"Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan!"

"Tapi-"

"Topik ini membosankan."

"Ini masalah besar yang harus segera diatasi,Lu."

"Tapi aku rasa kita memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun,hyung."

Selaan Sehun berhasil membuat Minseok mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita diam."

"Apa?"

"Lagi pula mereka juga tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti kita,kan?"

"Sadarlah,Oh Sehun!Lebih baik mereka membuang kita dari atap sekolah dari pada harus menyebarkan berita seperti itu."

"Tapi hyung,kita tidak bisa menemukan cara apapun untuk mencegah-"

"Kita akan membuat taruhan mulai sekarang!"

Minseok berucap yakin.

"Taruhan?"

"Ya!Kau,aku,dan Luhan akan bertaruh dalam waktu satu bulan untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis."

"Aku tidak ikut!Hal seperti itu hanya membuang-buang waktu."tolak Luhan.

"Tapi aku yakin,ini-"

"Aku juga tidak mau ikut!"

Sehun sama menyebalkannya dengan Luhan.

Lihatlah,bagaimana keduanya memporak-porandakan rencana terbaik Minseok yang ia pikir mungkin bisa sedikit menyelamatkan citra mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan hadiah?"

"Aku tidak sedang menginginkan apapun,Minseok."

"Yang menang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah."

"Jinjja?Apapun?"

"Terserah kami?"

Sebenarnya Minseok tidak cukup yakin jika umpan 'hadiah' itu akan berhasil membujuk Luhan dan Sehun.

Tapi di luar dugaan,keduanya dengan cepat berubah pikiran dan justru terlihat lebih antusias sekarang.

"Eumm...ya,apapun terserah kalian."

Minseok sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan dua teman anehnya ini.

Sedikit khawatir kalau ia sampai kalah dan harus memenuhi permintaan Luhan atau pun Sehun yang mungkin saja bisa menguras habis seluruh tabungannya.

"Xi Luhan menyatakan diri untuk ikut dalam taruhan ini."

Seolah-olah sedang menjalani sumpah pernikahan,Luhan berucap dengan gagahnya sambil meletakkan satu tangan di depan dada.

"Aku juga!"sahut Sehun yang untungnya tidak seberlebihan Luhan.

"Sepakat,mulai hari ini misi dimulai!"

Deretan gusi merah muda Minseok terlihat dengan jelas saat ia tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil meyakinkan keduanya.

Sayang,ia tidak mempunyai kepekaan khusus untuk mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam pikiran dua alien yang ada di depannya.

"Aku ke toilet ,angan sampai aku mengalahkan kalian,hahaha..."

Suara tawa Minseok mulai menghilang seiring dengan berlalunya namja bertubuh mungil itu dari hadapan Luhan dan Sehun.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam sebelum Luhan kembali membuka suara.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau?"

Sehun berpura-pura bodoh,"Apa?"

"Jangan menyangkal,Oh Sehun."

"Sungguh,aku tidak meng-"

"Kau yang membuat Dasom menyatakan perasaannya,kan?"

Kali ini pemuda berambut terang itu memasang wajah sendunya.

"Aku hanya kasihan karena dia sudah terlalu lama menyukaimu."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus berbohong kalau aku juga menyukainya!"

"Aku kira hyung juga-"

"Oh Sehun,bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berdua juga memulai taruhan rahasia?"

Wajah malaikat Sehun segera berganti.

Seringaian lebar itu tentu akan membuat siapapun yang melihat bergidik.

Seolah menyambut tantangan Luhan dari sorot matanya.

"Kau yakin hyung?"

"Sangat ingat,kau harus berhenti mendekatinya jika aku menang."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku yang akan mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Sehun.

"Luhan hyung,ayo kita berduel..."

Senyum simpul Luhan melengkapi semuanya,"...untuk mendapatkan Kim Minseok..."

.

.

.

**END...**

* * *

**Eottae?Garing atau gaje?**

**Saya pasrah,beneran (T,T)**

**Untuk pertama kalinya saya (melenceng?) dari 3anglelove-nya KrisMinHan dan malah pake maknae sbg cast.**

**Btw,ada yg nungguin 'Stupid Liar' gak?**

**Rencana dlm dkat ini mw dipublish (itu pun klo msih ada yg ingat 'n minat)**

**Oke,sekian cuap" gak jelas saya.**

**Terakhir,jangan lupa review yaa... ^^**


End file.
